twentytwelvefandomcom-20200213-history
2012 (film)
2012 is a film made in 2009 by people who didn't know what they were talking about. Plot In 2012, Jackson Curtis is a writer in Los Angeles who works part-time as a limousine driver for Russian billionaire Yuri Karpov. Jackson's ex-wife Kate and their children Noah and Lilly live with her boyfriend, plastic surgeon and amateur pilot Gordon Silberman. Jackson takes Noah and Lily on a camping trip to Yellowstone National Park, where they meet Charlie Frost, a conspiracy theorist living as a hermit and hosting a radio show from the park. Charlie references a theory that suggests the Mayans predicted the world would come to an end in 2012, and claims he has knowledge and a map of the secret ark project. The family returns home as cracks develop along the San Andreas Fault in California and large earthquakes occur in many places along the West Coast. Jackson grows suspicious and rents a plane to rescue his family. He collects his family and Gordon when the Earth's crust displacement begins and they narrowly escape Los Angeles as it crumbles into the Pacific Ocean. As millions die in cataclysmic earthquakes worldwide, the group flies to Yellowstone to retrieve Charlie's map. After retrieving the map, the group narrowly escapes as the Yellowstone Caldera erupts. Charlie, who stayed behind to broadcast the eruption, is killed in the blast. Learning that the arks are in China, the group lands in Las Vegas, where they meet Yuri, his sons, girlfriend Tamara, and pilot Sasha. They join the group and secure an Antonov 225 aircraft, fleeing just as Las Vegas is destroyed. They now head to China, also bound for the arks aboard Air Force One are Anheuser, Adrian, and First Daughter Laura Wilson. President Wilson chooses to remain in Washington D.C., and is soon killed by a mega tsunami that sends the USS John F. Kennedy crashing into the White House. With the Vice President also dead and the Speaker of the House missing, Anheuser takes over as acting president. Arriving in China in a crash-landing that kills Sasha, the group is spotted by the Chinese People's Liberation Army. Yuri and his sons, possessing tickets, are taken to the ships. The Curtis family, Gordon, and Tamara, who do not have tickets, are picked up by Nima, a Buddhist monk on his way to the arks. They stowaway aboard an ark with the help of Nima's brother Tenzin, who has been working on the ark project. A mega tsunami approaches the site as tens of thousands are still attempting to board the final ark, and a large impact driver becomes lodged between the gears of the ark's hydraulics chamber, preventing a boarding gate from closing and rendering the ship unable to start its engines. In the ensuing chaos, Yuri, Gordon, and Tamara are killed, and the flooded ark is set adrift. Jackson and Noah free the impact driver from the closing mechanism, and the crew regains control of the ark, preventing a fatal collision with Mount Everest. When the global floodwater from the tsunamis eventually recedes, satellite data shows that Africa's elevation rose in relation to sea level, and the Drakensberg mountains in KwaZulu Natal are now the highest on the planet. The scientists are now certain that global tidal fluctuations have ceased. As three arks set sail for the Cape of Good Hope, Jackson reconciles with his family and Adrian starts a relationship with Laura. The movie ends with a view of the Earth from space, showing a vastly different continental landscape. Reception Critical response The film received mixed to negative reviews from film critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 39% of 212 critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 5.1 out of 10. Among the site's notable critics, 27% gave the film a positive write-up, based on a sample of 33. The site's general consensus is that "Roland Emmerich's 2012 provides plenty of visual thrills, but lacks a strong enough script to support its massive scope and inflated length." Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 1–100 reviews from film critics has a rating score of 49 based on 34 reviews. Peter Travers of Rolling Stone criticized the film by comparing it to Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: "Beware 2012, which works the dubious miracle of almost matching Transformers 2 for sheer, cynical, mind-numbing, time-wasting, money-draining, soul-sucking stupidity." Roger Ebert was enthusiastic about the film, giving it 3 1/2 stars out of 4, saying it "delivers what it promises, and since no sentient being will buy a ticket expecting anything else, it will be, for its audiences, one of the most satisfactory films of the year". Both Ebert and Claudia Puig of USA Today called the film the "mother of all disaster movies". Shave Magazine said "2012 is another end-of-world movie which touts the usual message: even if nature takes over to wipe us out, humanity shall prevail." The film was ranked 3/5 stars. Category:Articles with Wikipedia content